legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S6 P4/Transcript
(Avalos is seen blocking an attack from Jason's Spirit Scorch) Avalos: *Growls* You. Scorch: You're gonna pay for that! Jason: YEAH!!! Avalos: Hmph! (Avalos breaks Scorch's advance and kicks him back) Jason: Nn! Avalos: INFERNUS!! (Infernus looks at Avalos) Avalos: Burn this city to the ground! Infernus: *Roars* (Infernus begins to walk deeper into town) Avalos: *Smirk* Raiden: No! I will not allow this creature to procced! (Raiden raises his arm and teleports to go slow down Infernus) Halio:........... (Halio's eyes open as he stands back up with his bullet wound healing) Halio: Gnn... (Halio looks over at Cassie) Halio: Bastard...! Cassie: !! (Halio blasts Cassie with ice, knocking her away) Cassie: GNN!! Halio: Take that asshole! (Yang jumps onto Halio's back) Yang: Gotcha! Halio: GRAAAH!!!! (Halio tries to get Yang off his back) Halio: Get off me you bitch! Yang: You're not picking the best words here! Halio: Fuck you! Yang: See? Just like that. (Yang wraps an arm around his neck and then starts to punch him in the back repeatedly) Halio: GAAH!!! (Halio falls to his knees) Halio: Nnn.... Yang: *Tighten's her grip* Now what was that you said about killing me?! Halio: Oh you'd be surprised... Yang: Huh? Halio: I see you've failed to realize that your metal arm has been frozen solid! Yang: ! (Yang's metal arm is seen frozen solid in a block of ice, weighing her down) Yang: CRAP!! (Yang loses her grip on Halio and falls down, unable to stand up) Yang: *Tries lifting her arm* NNNN!!! Dammit, it's too heavy! Halio: *Stands up* Now.... (Halio creates an ice dagger) Halio: Back to business. Yang:..... Halio: *Smirk* Now hold still. This might hurt....a lot. Yang:..... (Halio then goes to stab Yang, before she somehow manages to get up and kick Halio in the jaw) Halio: GNN!!! W-WHAT?! Yang: Gotcha. Halio: Impossible! No way you had the strength to- (Halio then notices Yang's arm is missing. He looks to see it still frozen in the block) Halio: You.....disconnected yourself from it. Clever. (Halio though smirks as he readies himself) Halio: But now you are down an arm. Makes my job so much easier. Yang:....I wouldn't be so sure. Halio: ?? (Cassie then shoots Halio in the back of the head) Halio: !! (Halio stumbles in his place as he grabs his head) Halio: *Growls* STOP!! SHOOTING ME THERE!!! (Halio's head slowly regenerates back to normal) Halio: *Growls* I'm gonna KILL you all! Cassie: Not a chance asshole. I'm gonna kick your ass harder then I did Shinnok. Halio: The fuck is a Shinook!? (Cassie shoots Halio in the head three more times, stunning him) Halio: *Groans*..... (Cassie then does a shadow kick knocking him down) Yang: All right Cassie! Cassie: Might wanna break your arm out of that ice block before he regains himself! Yang: Right! (Yang walks over and starts to kick the ice, breaking it apart and freeing her arm) Halio: *Groans*.... (Halio begins to stand back up as his bullet wounds begin to seal up) Halio: That's a headache... Cassie:.... Yang:.... (Halio glares before the scene cuts back to the other heroes fighting against Avalos) Avalos: DIE!!! JUST FUCKING DIE ALREADY!!! Alex: YOU FIRST!!! (Alex fires a psy beam that Avalos holds back) Avalos: Never. (Avalos throws the energy back to Alex, knocking him away) Alex: GAH!! Avalos: Enough games heroes! This crusade ends here! Weiss: *Voice* Hey! (Avalos then looks and dodges as Weiss's Arma Gigas swings its sword at him) Avalos: Nn. (Avalos stands up) Weiss: How's this for a crusade?! Avalos:...... (Avalos raises his arm up and closes his fist. The Arma Gigas then explodes in a blast of red energy) Avalos: Like crushing a bug. Weiss: !! (As Avalos resumes battle, Xylia is seen getting back up and pulling that knife out of her) Xylia: HNN! …. (Jason comes over) Jason: X-Xylia… A-Are you okay? Xylia: Y-Yeah, hold on.... (Xylia puts her hand on her wound as her hand glows green. She pulls it away as the wound seals up) Xylia: Better.... Jason: You sure? Xylia: Yeah... (Ivy runs over) Ivy: Mom! Jason: Well you two stay back, we got this! Xylia: Will do. (Jason runs back to the fight. Avalos is then seen slamming Weiss into the ground) Weiss: *Groans* Ruby: Weiss! Jack: Ouch. Avalos: Everyone has their place in this world, that's just how it is. (Avalos's hand glows as he points it at Weiss) Avalos: You should understand YOURS!!! Weiss: !!! (Infernus is then seen falling against a building roaring) Avalos:....What?! Alex: Alright! Erin: Raiden's getting him! Avalos:.....*Growls* (Avalos tosses Weiss away) Avalos: I shall rain hellfire upon this HIDEOUS PLANET!!! (Avalos then creates another Destruction Orb) Heroes: !!! Spot: HE'S GOT AN ORB!!! Jason: SHIT!!! Avalos: I shall destroy this Universe! AND ALL WHO LIVE IN IT!!! Alex; NOOO!!!! (Blake then runs toward Avalos and pulls out her weapon) Blake B: RAAAH!!! Avalos: !!! (Avalos turns and tries to attack Blake who severs his arm holding the Orb. The Orb vanishes) Avalos: GRAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! (Orange blood oozes onto the ground from Avalos's arm) Blake B:.....Got it. Avalos: You....GODDAMN BEAST!!!! (Avalos shoots an energy beam through Blake's forehead) Heroes: !!!! Xylia: *Gasp* Blake B:............. (Blake falls down dead. Avalos's hand regenerates into a more reptilian arm, replacing his old one) Avalos: Bitch. Ghira: BLAAAAKE!!!! Xylia:......*Glares* Avalos: Party's over. Who's next? Alex:.....*Clenches fist* Avalos: *Smirk*...... (Flesh is then heard tearing) Avalos: HNNG!!!! Jason: !!! (Avalos looks down as multiple vines stab through him) Avalos: Nnnn.... (The vines pull themselves out as Avalos stumbles back) Avalos: Xylia...... Xylia:...... (Avalos backs away before he turns and runs off) Xylia:...... Ghira: BLAKE!!! (Ghira runs over to Blake's body) Ghira: Oh no.... Alex:...... Ruby: NOO!!! Weiss: Dammit.... Miles:...... (Ghira sobs by Blake's side. Xylia then clenches a fist) Xylia: No. Bring her to me. Ghira: Huh?? Xylia: Bring her over here, hurry! (Ghira nods and drags Blake's body over. Xylia kneels down) Xylia:...... (Xylia puts her hand on Blake's head as it glows) Alex:....... Erin:......... Jack:........ Xylia:......Here she comes. (Xylia keeps it up a bit longer before she takes her hand away from Blake. Her head wound is seen gone before her eyes open wide in shock) Blake B: *Gasp* Xylia: There we go. Ghira: Blake! You're alive! (Ghira hugs Blake) Blake B:.....So that's what being dead feels like. Alex: Phew.... Ruby: Ooooh thanks Xylia! Weiss: You did it! Xylia: Well you know, Goddess of Life and Nature and what not. Blake B: *Sits up* Well, thanks for bringing me back Xylia. Xylia: No problem. Thanks for cutting his arm off. Blake B: Heh. Avalos: *Voice* This....ISN'T THE END!!! (The heroes look up at Avalos who stands on a building) Avalos: Infernus still lives! As long as I have him, this world is under my mercy! (The heroes all look at Infernus is still moving despite several lighting strikes hitting him) Avalos: All that Thunder God can do is slow him down! Its useless! Alex:.....No it's not. Erin: Huh? Jack: What? Alex: Come on guys. Let's give Raiden a hand. Avalos: Huh? (The heroes all walk over to face Infernus) Erin: Alex? Alex: If we hit him together with all we got, we can overwhelm him. Jack: What?? Alex: Fire everything you all have at Infernus, and we'll beat him. Avalos: !!! Erin: Oh, I get it! Jack: Use our powers on the big guy and win, got it! Alex: Right, then let's go! Avalos: NOOOO!!!!! (The heroes all start to attack Infernus with their powers and weapons) Infernus: *Pained roar* Raiden: Huh? (Raiden sees the heroes hitting Infernus) Raiden: Heroes. Avalos: NO!!! STOP!!! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!! Alex: Keep.....going! (Cassie and Yang see the heroes firing at Infernus) Yang: Whoa! Halio:...... (Halio goes and runs off while they're distracted. Infernus begins to crumble apart) Infernus: *Roaring* Avalos: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (Infernus then explodes and disintegrates to nothing) Alex: HAHA!!! Erin: WE DID IT!!! (The heroes all cheer) Avalos:........ (Avalos then opens a portal) Avalos: This....isn't.....OVER!! (Avalos runs into the portal as it closes) Xylia:...... (The heroes keep on cheering) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts